The Concept of Crushes
by Viopathartic
Summary: A twoshot. Harry needs to learn the concept of crushes and how to deal with his crush, Hermione, having a crush on a person other than him. If you've read my other fics, you'll know that my works are usually original. So read this and please leave some re


**Disclaimer:** THIS STORY IS THE PROPERTY OF LE

**The Concept of Crushes**

**A/N: A two-shot that was written a long time ago but not complete…yet. The second part will come out soon. Just keep an eye out for it.**

* * *

Harry could deal with the concept of Hermione having a crush on another boy. It's a crush, right? Crushes come and go, some can last for a week and others can last a year. In fact, he had his list of crushes. First one was in first grade. Her name was Carly Bennethe. She was beautiful and that was why he liked her. But she was mean and hung out with Dudley so that crush was never meant to last. 

Second one was in sixth grade and that time her name was Ashley Cannoth. She and him were fairly good friends, fooling around at lunch time and talking in class. But then she found Tomas O'Reily and he was designated as her new best friend. Harry moped around for a week before realizing it was quite stupid to fawn over a girl who abandoned him.

Third one occurred way back in 5th year and everyone still remembers her. Yes, you get guessed it, Cho Chang. But hell, he should have forgotten about her the first time he laid eyes on her. He shuddered as he remembered their "kiss". "Kiss" because it was more like "slobber". She cried over _stupid_ things and was so damn dramatic.

The fourth one...yeah he didn't really want to talk about the red-headed little sister of his male best friend.

Now back to Hermione.

Hermione confessed to Harry one day that she had developed an involuntary cognitive and infatuation in which she felt an intense romantic desire for another being.

His name was Tim Dolley and he was in Ravenclaw (smart + super smart forever). She described him as a very intelligent young man, caring to all people, and had taken great interest in S.P.E.W.

Harry would bet anything that S.P.E.W wasn't the only thing he developed interest in.

"Tim Dolley?" Harry had asked with great distaste. "What kind of name is that?"

"Be nice, Harry. Your last name isn't exactly normal either so you shouldn't say anything about Timothy."

"Oh, so now, it's Timothy?"

"Honestly Harry, you're sounding like Ron." Hermione impatiently flipped a page in her textbook and quickly read a line. She then grabbed her fountain pen and jotted the information down. She seemed oblivious to the look Harry gave her. The thought of Hermione liking somebody other than Ron was...baffling.

"Well...do you like him?" Harry asked slowly. Hermione looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you been listening to what I said? Harry, you should really work on--"

"Hey Minnie!" A tall boy with blonde hair waved at her. He walked over to Harry and Hermione's table with an absolute bounce in his step and smiled. _Honestly, why is he so bloody happy, _thought Harry, his mood suddenly sinking lower.

And _Minnie! _Did she look like Mickey Mouse's wife? Harry didn't think so.

"Oh, hey Timothy!" Hermione giggled, her hand dropping the feather pen and immediately flew up to fix her hair. Harry started once more. Hermione giggled and blushed. _Giggled for bloody's sakes! And what's with the hair?_

_"_Oh and you must by Harry Potter?"

"Oh, yeah I think so," Harry said sarcastically, his dislike for _Timothy _growing larger with every word that comes out of his mouth. "Did I mention that I'm also on the Order of Merlin, second class, trained in wandless combat, and killed Lord Voldemort with my bare hands?"

"Uh...no." The boy looked confused and he shot a furtive look at Hermione who, in turn, was glaring at Harry.

"Well, now you know. And if you don't mind, me and _Minnie_ were studying."

"But I was just asking Hermione--"

"We have to study!" Harry said in a sharp tone, causing Timothy to take a step back. The Ravenclaw had a look of terror written all over his face.

"Okay...see you later, Hermione."

"Right, see you." She watched her crush until he exited the library and then immediately snapped her attention to Harry. "You bloody prat!"

"What, we were studying so I was--"

"Why has studying suddenly become interesting to you? Couldn't you just let me talk to him for a second?"

"You could have talked to him--"

"But you were threatening him!" Hermione rounded the other side of her table and levitated her stack of books. She threw her bag over her head and adjusted the strap. "He's a nice boy, Harry and I like him. Give him chance." She gave one last look at him, a look of annoyance, desperation, and fatigue. Harry suddenly felt guilty. Hermione, having said enough, turned on her heels and stormed out of the library, leaving Harry books and Madam Pince as his company.

Harry could deal with the concept of Hermione having a crush on another boy. But to see Hermione (his best friend and also secret crush) and her crush to actually interact (talk and etc)...that's a different story.

* * *

"Done!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly, lifting a piece of paper off of his desk. An abandoned fountain pen lay beside him and his potions essay for Slughorn's class was still in progress. At the moment, he didn't care. There were more important things to take care of. 

**RULES THAT NEED TO BE FOLLOWED WHEN AROUND HERMIONE GRANGER**

**(BEST FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER)**

**1)** Stand at least 5 feet away from Hermione when talking (I'll be watching respectively)

**2)** You are allowed to kiss her, but only if Hermione allows you to do so. (AND IT WILL _ONLY_ BE A KISS ON THE CHEEK)

**3)** Talk to Hermione about anything other than:

a) Family

b) Love

c) Friends

d) Marriage

e) Sex (I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN DOLLEY!)

f) Hobbies

**4) **If you fail to meet these requirements then I suggest you to _watch your back_.

Hope you have a nice day,

Harry Potter

Harry escorted his best friend to the Great Hall the next day. Unfortunately, Dolley waited near the entrance like an obedient dog and immediately grinned when seeing _Minnie._

"Oh hi, Timothy!" Hermione said nervously, fidgeting with her book bag strap.

"You look beautiful today, Minnie."

"Oh, thanks, you look handsome yourself." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The flirting, the pleasantries.

It made him _sick_.

"Okay, yeah whatever. Listen, Dolley--I mean Timothy, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the library the other day and this," Harry pulled out a scroll, handing it to Dolley, "is for you, mate." Timothy looked at the scroll in surprise and almost cautiously, took it. Hermione gazed at Harry, suspicious of his intentions. Dolley, being the naive boy, grinned, thinking that Harry had accepted him.

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it."

Harry put on a fake smile. "Yeah. Just make sure you read it soon." He stepped in front of Hermione and clapped a hand to Dolley's shoulder. Putting on his most intimidating smile, he added, "Or else." Only Dolley saw his barred teeth and the way his green eyes bore into his. Harry moved on to the Gryffindor table with Hermione in tow.

"Or else? Merlin, Harry, just tell him you'll kill him."

"Eh, I was leaning towards that, but, you know, didn't want to scare him," he answered absentmindedly, sitting down and piling his plate with breakfast. A slim hand covered his and he had to look up. His crush gazed at him, almost pleading.

"Please, Harry. I really like him. I know you're being protective of me but he's the first guy I've ever liked save for Ron. I want it to work." _No. Don't give in to her eyes. Don'tdon'tdon't...ah dammit. You're such a fluff._

Instead, Harry nodded and it seemed to satisfy Hermione. She smiled and waved over to Tim at the Ravenclaw table. The kid was pale-white with the parchment in hand. His wave was weak and he was cautiously looking at Harry, as if for permission. Hermione looked befuzzled.

"What's wrong with Timothy?" Harry only shrugged, stuffing as much food that can possibly fit in his mouth.

* * *

Hermione Granger hated Harry Potter. Hated him with all her being. 

How _could_ he? Scaring Tim, the boy she liked for three months!

She angrily wiped away her tears and sat herself in an empty seat of the Transfiguration class, facing the window. She had just returned from her free period with Timothy. She thought today was _the_ day. The day where she would step up and show her Gryffindor courage. The library was quiet as usually since not a lot of students at Hogwarts choose to spend their free time in the library. They would rather lie out in the warm sun or snog their boyfriend or girlfriend in various broom closets. Only the studious students would find refuge in the ancient library.

She waited for him. For a moment, Hermione thought that Timothy might have decided to do something else or get help from a professor. But then the door opened.

When she approached him, Timothy literally jumped away and looked over Hermione's shoulder as if expecting _someone_ to be there.

When she _asked_ him _THE_ question, he all but ran away with an apolegetic look.

_Damn you, Harry._

After Ron and her broke up (unanimously), Hermione wanted to reestablish her friendship with Harry. For the period where she and Ron were dating, Harry didn't seem to want to be around them. Back then she wanted more than anything to bring back their bond, their trust. And it happened. She was happy, Harry was happy, and Ron found Susan Bones, who Hermione whole-heartedly agreed with.

He seemed to cherish their friendship too. Harry was certainly protective of her but never…_never_ had he done something as stupid, as vile as--!

"Hermione?" he called out weakly. She stiffened, hearing his voice.

Her hands grip held onto the corners of the desk, her knuckles turning white. It took all her will to stop herself from breaking down, right there and in front of him. Half of her wanted to hurt Harry; the other just wanted to collapse and let out her anguish in cries.

"Hermione?"

He was coming closer. Closer. Closer.

Hermione turned around, launching herself at him. Her fists beat against his chest, her sobs were erratic.

"You bastard! You bloody bastard!" Harry was shocked; never in his life had he seen her so angry or heard her swearing.

"Hermione--stop! Stop hitting--" He managed to pry her body away from him, but wished he couldn't see her state. Her eyes were puffy and red, her clothes looked awfully disheveled and everything was just not Hermione.

"You!" She pointed a shaking finger at him. "_The Rules that need to be followed when around Hermione Granger_?"

"About that Hermione--"

"You scared Tim off and you knew I liked him. How could you? I mean, I know he's not Ron, your best friend but you could have at least given him a chance!"

"I didn't mean to--"

"Oh! You meant it alright. Watch your back. I'll kill you. Those phrases don't seem so threatening!" shrieked Hermione in a sarcastic tone.

"Look I was only trying to look out for you. I didn't really like Tim so I thought you didn't deserve him."

"Why, Harry? Why don't you like him?"

_Because he likes you. And you like him._

_"_I-I don't know." Harry finished weakly, refusing to look at her.

"Y-you don't know--"

She was now crying softly, forgetting her anger at Harry and putting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, his way of saying sorry. Her tears soaked his sweater, but she didn't refuse his embrace. Her arms went around his waist. They stood like that, in the middle of an abandoned class, for an eternity. Finally Harry found his voice.

"You really...like him, don't you?"

"Yes." Her muffled voice answered. Harry sighed, regretting what he was going to say next.

"Then, I will talk to Do-I mean Timothy. I'll apologize and...and hopefully he'll forgive me."

Her head rested against his chest and in a soft, weak voice, she whispered, 'Thank you."

Harry wished he didn't agree to play matchmaker. It was only torture for him. But since it made Hermione happy and since he loved her...

* * *

"Oi, Dolley!" The blond kid jumped and turned to meet the voice. Once he saw who it was, his head turned, analyzing for a fast escape route. It was a wonder how the hallways could be so empty since on regular days it would be packed. 

Harry mentally chastised himself. _Lower down on the voice, Potter. You're doing this for Hermione._ "Wait, no, it's not what you think."

"Look, I said no to Hermione when she asked me out so why are you following me?" Dolley asked, holding his books protectively against his chest.

"You shouldn't have said no."

"But you--"

"Who cares about what I think. I'm just her best friend. Nothing more," Harry moved closer so that he was standing in front of him. The boy's posture loosened and he no longer looked scared.

"You were pretty hostile in that note," accused Dolley, his voice more confident.

"Sorry. I was only being," Harry paused, thinking of a word. "I was only being overprotective. She's my best friend in the whole world and she's also a girl. I tend to look out for her when it comes to romance."

"You shouldn't. She's a grown girl and I think she can take care of herself. She doesn't need a bodyguard."

"Hey! I'm only saying, "His anger rose, but then he reminded himself of what needed to be done."I know that. But still."

"So, you say I should ask Hermione out again."

"_Yes."_ Harry was getting annoyed. How could this guy be in Ravenclaw but so dense in the head?

"Oh. Okay. Do you think she'll accept my apology?"

"Y-yeah. She really likes you." Harry admitted, though his heart did not want to accept it. Dolley smiled slightly at this and that was when Harry realized he really did like Hermione.

"I like her too."

"Good. And that's why you shouldn't let me stop you."

* * *

Harry escorted his best friend to the Great Hall the next day. Dolley waited near the entrance and his face lit up when seeing Hermione. The girl looked nervous; he _did _refuse the date she had offered before. 

"Hey Minnie."

"Nice day, Timothy." Her voice was set in bravado.

"I was wandering--if you forgive me that is-if I could take up on that offer you made the other day." Hermione immediately shot a surprised look at Harry, but he just looked away.

"But the other day...I thought you--"

"I'm sorry, Minnie. I was, I don't know, I didn't think about how much I liked you and how much I adore you."

_Time's almost up DOLLEY!_

"I really want to get to know you more. You're brilliant and intelligent and just the girl I've been looking for."

"Really?" Hermione's voice trembled. And to his horror, Dolley stepped closer, placing a hand on her right cheek. "Yes."

And they kissed. Harry's heart broke into a million pieces when it happened. He thought they were just going to smile at each other and hold hands or something but this? It wasn't expected. And he didn't like it one bit. Didn't like the way Hermione smiled up at Dolley when they broke apart. The way they looked so bloody perfect together and how Harry was left out and looking on from the sidelines.

"Woah woah woah! What's happening here?" For once, Harry was glad to hear his other best friend's voice. Ron Weasley stood besides his girlfriend, Susan Bones, and was absolutely livid.

"Ron wait--"Harry put up his hands to hold his red-haired friend away.

"But him! Him! He's kissing Hermione. He's kissing _our_ Hermione!"

"It's okay. They like each other. Hermione likes him." Harry said in the calmest voice he could manage. Ron calmed down, relaxing against his arms. Susan approached and pulled her boyfriend away, but he still had a grip on him.

"And you're okay with it?"

Harry looked at his friend in bewilderment. "Yeah, why not?" _Did he know?_

"Nothing. It's just I thought..." He looked back at Hermione and Timothy, who were standing there bewildered."So. You're together?"

"Yes and I was wondering if she would like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Tim said in polite tone. Harry hated him.

"Of course!" Hermione kissed him once more. Harry unconsciously gripped tighter at Ron's arm, observing the sight before him. His friend muttered "Ow!" and snatched his arm away. "Bloody hell, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Let's get to breakfast, shall we?" Harry took one last look at the happy couple and pushed the doors open.

* * *

The week passed by too quickly for Harry's liking. Before he knew it, Hogsmeade Day had come and Hermione was getting ready while he waited downstairs. Ron sat beside him in the Gryffindor Common Room, occasionally sneaking a glance at him. Harry was aware of this and finally said, "What?" 

"Nothing."

"Ron," Harry warned.

"Okay, okay. Don't get pissed but I just thought...you know, Hermione and you."

"Hermione and I...?"

"I thought you too would get together." Ron said, softly. Harry sighed. He used to think the same thing. After Ron and her broke up, officially broke up, Harry had thought he had a chance to confess his love to Hermione. But fate didn't happen and now Hermione was with Dolley.

"Me too, Ron. But she doesn't think of me that way. So what's a guy to do?"

"Fight for her, Harry. If you love her, you should get her back."

"Well, Dolley likes her too. So now what?"

"Kill him. I would." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's immaturity.

"Ron."

"What? Honestly, Harry, sometimes I don't get you."

Hermione came down seconds after their guy-to-guy talk was done and she looked like Aphrodite. Not that she wasn't pretty before, but Harry really saw her now. Her hair, normally let loose and fall down her back, was tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink cashmere sweater with a white shirt underneath. Her jeans hugged her thighs the right way and enunciated her figure. Harry noticed she was also sporting some blush and eye shadow. The work of Lavender and Parvati, he suspected.

"Well?" Hermione asked expectedly.

"Beautiful." He whispered, the only word he can think of. Ron looked at him with pity and then smiled at their friend.

"Why thank you, Harry. Now I can officially go on a date with Timothy. And I...I just wanted to thank you…again." She placed a kiss to his cheek and he had to close his eyes. "You're a great friend."

Harry smiled wearily and grabbed his coat, eyeing Ron to follow. He offered an arm to Hermione.

"Shall I escort you to your date?"

------------

**Okay. ½ finished! **

**Now all of you Operation CoJacks fan, I am glad to say that the long wait will be over soon. The next chapter is 15 pages…SO FAR. So there might be more. I'm not sure whether to post it in one clump or split it. Depends on how many replies I get.**

**So please, don't badger me. I'm just a teenager. This is not work, only enjoyment for me and you.**

**Viopathartic.**


End file.
